


The Lion's Destiny

by QueenUndertheBloodyMountain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Other, Split Souls, Spoilers, Two Bodies One Soul, battle of the five armies, canonical deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili always knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion's Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Fili and Kili as one soul split into two bodies. This is purely brotherly in it's intent though even if it could be taken as more.

Fili knew his fate, knew it since the day his brother was born; he held the squiggling, gurgling bundle with a smile to match the sun, so thrilled to have a brother, someone he could protect and look after, someone he could teach everything to and love more than life itself; his little bird. It was as if a piece had been found, a piece he didn't even know he was missing.

Kili's first steps were guided by his brother. His first words were 'Fee' and 'where', followed shortly by 'no'. His tantrums were soothed by Fili, his scrapes and bumps and cuts kissed by Fili, his first lessons, his first fights, first heartbreak, all involved Fili. They were inseparable, even when they fought each other. Fili was his other half, two bodies with the same soul, inseparable in everything, his lion and guardian.

Fili knew his fate. The day his brother was born was the best day of his life. They played together, fought together, grew together, and loved together. He would be together with his brother until the end of time. Nothing would change that. And so, he died with his brother, his other half, clinging to him as much as he was clinging to the breath he was forcing into his lungs. When Kili slipped away, brown eyes glazed over and staring at Fili emptily, Fili wept, but he knew it would be alright because he would follow his brother soon. And he knew his brother would be waiting right there. And that was the Lion's destiny, to die with his little Raven, his little bird. 

That was Fili's fate.

~ **FIN** ~ 

**Author's Note:**

> I made another sad thing :( this is what happens when I listen to Mumford and Sons at 3 am! Also I think I just broke my own heart again.
> 
> If anyone wants to send me ideas or things my tumblr, you can find me [here](http://ilikechocolatemilkh.tumblr.com) and I will attempt at getting back to you and/or do my best.


End file.
